Percy Jackson and The Golden Fleece
by lizamellarkpotter607
Summary: Percy Jackson just finished the war and is ready to give himself a break. He is ready for his date with Annabeth when she has a weird scary thought. Annabeth says it is nothing but when your a half blood, there is no such thing as nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I was, thinking I would get a break. Man was I wrong.**

** It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Everything was perfect. It was hard to believe that just last week was the end of the huge war I had been preparing for since I was twelve and now I was sixteen.**

** My girlfriend, Annabeth, was coming to the beach with me which was the one place I felt at home other than camp. I had just gotten my driver's license so I could go pick her up at camp. She stayed a little longer this year at camp so we could be together and closer. She told me on the phone last night that she had big news to tell me and I pretty much stayed up the whole night trying to think of it. Was it good, was it bad, I didn't know because Annabeth was always this unpredictable. **

** I said bye to my mom and took Paul's car (he said it was okay, I'm not a thief). I pulled into camp and I couldn't believe I have already missed this place. It looked the same but not many campers were there. Annabeth wasn't just waiting for me on the hill so what the heck, I went in.**

** I sprinted up the hill and slammed into Grover. I didn't think he was still here! We high-fived and I told him I was here to get Annabeth and he said, "O yeah, she told me you were coming to get her." We said bye but I had a feeling it wouldn't be for very long which I was pretty happy about. Me and grover have been best friends forever so I loved seeing him.**

** Then I saw a man slow jogging up the hill in a leopard print jog suit. It could only be one bratty god. Mr.D came up and said, " If it isn't my favorite little camper, Peter Johnson. What the heck are you doing here? Trying to ruin my day?" I gave him a dirty look and then replied, "You would think that you would be a little nicer to me after all of these years but then I remembered it was you. O yeah, and for the last time, it's Percy Jackson . . . sir." He looked at me and said, "You heroes are all the same. None of you will get special treatment from me, even if you did help Olympus."**

** After my little chat with Mr.D, I went to cabin 3, my home. I was surprised when I saw Chiron sitting on one of the bunks. He looked at me with surprise and said, "Hello, Percy. You already miss us?" We both chuckled. I told him I was here to get Annabeth and he said," Oh, yes. Annabeth has been talking about your little date ever since you left." I said, "Really? Oh well . . ." Chiron laughed and said, "Oh . . . Young love." If it hadn't been for Annabeth bursting in from the door, me and Chiron would have probably continued this awkward chat. **

** Annabeth looked great. She wore a pink bathing suit with her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and white shorts over it. Her hair was pulled back with a headband which was a new look for her but I thought everything looked good on her. She was a lot tanner than me and wore the blue silk string with gray owl bead bracelet I got her to symbolize Poseidon, the blue sting, and Athena, the gray owl beads, coming together. She loved it which made me happy.**

** She yelled, "Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain! Where have you been! I have been waiting by the car!" I then ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. She blushed and leaned in to kiss me when Chiron said, "Not in the cabins, please! Go outside. I remember when you two couldn't even stand each other and look at you now! O my, you kids have grown up! I will be in the Big House so before you two leave, please come say good-bye!" We told him we would and we all were laughing. It was true. Me and Annabeth have been best friends for awhile and we would get into so many little fights . . . but Chiron was right. Look at us now. We were a couple. I never thought this relationship would come. I can't say I never wanted to be a couple before or thought about it but now this was real.**

** Me and Annabeth went outside and continued where we left off. She said, "I missed you." And I replied, "Its only been a week," and she looked at me really sadly and I continued, "but I've missed you too." We both laughed and kissed and hugged. You know, the normal couple stuff. We went to the big house and said good-bye to Chiron and Mr.D which seemed to make him happy. He had a nice smile that I have never seen before. **

** We headed over to the car and got into it. I put the keys in when Annabeth told me to stop. I did and I asked why. She said, "I don't know, just a weird thought. Sorry, keep going." I gave her a kiss on the check and she forgot about the thought she had that seemed like it wasn't pleasant. I drove out of camp wondering what that was about.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I couldn't get Annabeth's face out of my head when she had the thought. The way she screamed "STOP!" just was terrifying. Maybe she was think of a monster, or worse. . . a Titan. Maybe it was about the next Great Prophecy for the next generation of half-bloods. I didn't know. I tried to shake the thought of it off me and try to enjoy myself. I was with my girlfriend (one of my favorite people), I was driving (one of my favorite things to do), and I was going to the beach and the sea (one of my favorite places). Ok, I was calm.**

** When we got to the beach, we took a long walk down it holding hands. I was really enjoying myself until I saw two wolly mammoth looking bear twins that I recognized immediately. They were helping out Luke at the end of our quest to the Sea of Monsters. I think their names were like Ogrius and Areius or something like that. Then Annabeth pushed me down into the water and whispered to me, "It's Agrius and Oreius! We need to get away!" Well, I got the names close. I hate when identical twins have similar names. It bugs me. What kind of parents name their children that!**

** "Start thinking of how we are going to fix this! Not how much you hate those kinds of parents! Jeez!" Annabeth said like she was reading my thoughts. I asked, "How did you know I was thinking of those things! Are you a mind reader??? Cool!" She replied, "No, you Seaweed Brain! That is just something you and only you would think of in a time like this!" Yeah, I guess she was right.**

** Back to the problem at hands. Of coarse, Annabeth already had a plan. She always did. She told me to take her under water and keep swimming until they are out of sight. That would be a great plan only if the stupid bear twins didn't have a great sense of smell and if we weren't the only reason they were here! I told her that and she said I was right (which was a first). She then told me her Plan B. This plan was so darn simple, I could have thought of it. It was simply just to charge and get it over with.**

** I got out Riptide and Annabeth got out her bronze knife. She told me we should go behind them and then charge form behind. So we quickly skirted around them and charged. I got the slightly bigger one of the two which I did on purpose. I jumped on his back and stabbed him in the head and he didn't like that at all. He roared in anger and pain. Right as I thought I had won, he flung me off his back. Then I realized Annbeth was already lying in the sand hurt. Last time they weren't this powerful but again we didn't really fight them. But still, they looked stronger. A lot stronger which made me feel not to great. What if all of the monsters were reforming more powerful than they were before.**

** I went in the water to gain some more power for myself. I could feel my strength coming back and my energy too. I charged by myself and defeated them really quickly. Right before when they turned into dust, they looked pretty surprised. Almost as surprised as I was in myself. I ran to Annabeth and helped her up. She wasn't to badly hurt but I gave her a little Necter that Paul kept in his glove box of the car.**

** Me and Annabeth were too freaked out to continue our beach trip so we got in the car and began to drive back to camp to ask Chiron what this was all about. As we drove up to the strawberry fields, something seemed wrong about camp. The grass was brown and so were the leaves on Thalia's pine tree. How was this possible. We were just here a few hours ago and everything was different. Then I realized that our guard dragon was gone and so was The Golden Fleece.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Right as we noticed that the Golden Fleece was missing, we went strait to the Big House. We had been gone for only two hours and something huge has gone missing. Just my luck. We went to talk to Chiron to ask if maybe something happened on the camp since we were gone or if the camp was under attack or anything. His answer surprised me.**

** Chiron said with worry, "The fleece is missing! O dear, how did this happen? When? What about our young guard dragon?"**

** I answered, "He's not there and the fleece and the guard dragon were there to hours ago."**

** "Did anything out of the ordinary happen at the beach? Any type of distraction?"**

** I wasn't planning to tell him about our little meeting with the bear twins but I did anyway. If this was the start of a new Kronos thing or Titan plan he needed to know. I told him the whole thing.**

** "This is indeed not pleasant," he paused, " we will have to start up a quest. I suppose it is our only way." He didn't look happy but he said, " Sorry you two didn't get the well deserved vacation you should have had. Percy, you need to see the oracle now. Annabeth and I will start calling campers and warning them to be on the lookout. Some will probably want to come back, others won't but will want updates. Annabeth, come along and Percy, good luck.**

** This is exactly what I didn't want. A dangerous quest I pretty much already went on in the Sea of Monsters which wasn't too fun so I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. **

** I walked up to the attic and saw my old friend, a bony mummy dressed in a tie-die dress looking older than ever, the Oracle of Delphi. But this is what confused me. A few weeks ago, my old friend Rachel had decided to take the job as oracle and got it. But she wasn't there. It was the mummy lady.**

** By my surprise she said,"Your new oracle is not available at the moment. I am substituting for the young girl. We switch on and off with the oracle powers. It was her idea, not mine."**

** I thought whatever, no biggie. I had talked to this mummy before. But I kind of wanted to see Rachel again. But now wasn't the time, I guess.**

** So, I approached her and when I was about to ask for the prophecy, she said, "No prophecies at the moment. You shall come back posterior."**

** I was so surprised I said, "Why? I need to go on this quest to save camp! Please!" Then I realized I was talking to a mummy and got up to leave the dusty attic, but then I heard a response.**

** In her raspy voice she replied, "This is not necessary for your camp. There is a simpler way to get it back. There is always a way out for those who are clever enough to find it."**

** I have heard that before from someone. Who? O yeah, Annabeth's mom Athena, at Hover Dam. I didn't understand but then I did it. She was right. Of coarse she was right, she is the Goddess of Wisdom.**

** She continued, "Yes, you have heard this from the Goddess herself. You know where it is and you will find it."**

** I tried to get more out of her but I couldn't so I walked down from the attic in disappointment. This was NOT going to be easy. Well, then again, nothing is ever easy when you're a half-blood.**


	4. Chapter 4

** When I came down from the Big House Attic, I guess I had been there longer than I had realized because Annabeth and Chiron were freaking out (if you have ever seen a horse freak out, its not pretty) and Mr. D rejoicing until they all saw me (it might be because some people don't make it down alive from their oracle hearing).**

** "Where have you been!" , Annabeth screamed, "What happened? Is it bad? I think it's bad!"**

** Before I could tell her anything, Chiron said, "Percy, what happened. I herd your voice. Did you to have a conversation? THis is not good. It never happened before and I hoped it would never happen! WHat were her exact words, my boy?This is important!"**

** I told him her exact words, or at least what I could remember of them. He nodded like it was trying to think of the best way to solve it. Finally, he said something real intelligent, like something I would say, " I don't know."**

** Then, I said, "What do we do? We can't just let the camp die out like it almost did once!"**

** "That we can't." ,he said, "well first, I have a theory for this stealing of the fleece. The thief must be someone we are enemies with and someone or something that are allies with the bear twin monsters that you encountered at the beach. We must find out who the thief is and what the oracle means by a simpler way to solve this issue."**

** I said, "Yeah, and what happened Peles, our guard dragon. He was such a good guard and anytime people or anything went past him that he didn't know so how could anything. . ."**

** "Wait!" Annabeth screamed, "Thats it!"**

** I gave her a confused face and so did Chiron but then he stoped and said, " Oh, yes! Thats it! Percy, you are a lot smarter than we give you credit for!"**

** I said, "Thanks! He wait!"**

** Annabeth laughed but her smile quickly faded. It always did that when we were in danger or she was upset. I was upset too! No one messed with my camp and got away with it!**

** I asked, "should we start a quest up or listen to the oracle or. . . i don't know!"**

** Chiron said, "If you don't obey the oracle, you will have misfortune and probably end up dying but I don't know what else to do so it may appear that we have no choice but to start up a quest."**

** I had a feeling this was going to backfire somehow but how else would we save camp! So I said, " I guess we have no other choice. But I think we will start our quest up tomarrow but if anyone has any thoughts or in my case dreams/nightmares that change this plan, we need to know."**

**When we decided that was a good idea and Chiron told us we better get to bed, we both went back to our cabins. I got into bed and had no nightmares which surprised me. I dreamed I was at the under the sea Cyclopes Forges with my half brother, Tyson. We were pigging out on peanut butter when I was woken up by a crying noise.**

** I waoke up and saw Annabeth sitting on the ground, crying. I ran over to her and gave her a hug and asked her what was wrong.**

** She said, "I saw it again!"**

** I thought maybe she saw the movie The Last Song again. We went to the movies on a date to that movie (it wasn't my choice) and saw it and she couldn't stop crying. But this wasn't a sad sob, it was a scared sob.**

** I asked her what she saw again and she said, "It was the. . . .the. . . .the thought." **


	5. Chapter 5

** We decided to hold off on our quest, just for a little because of last night. I remember her face was the same as it was before, terrified and angry. I didn't even want to imagine what it was so I tried not to come up with any ideas. But, it also reminded me about the news Annabeth had wanted to tell me from that day. She leaves me wondering way to often.**

** We decided to meet in the Big House to talk about Annabeth's little vision with Chiron in detail. When we told him about it earlier, he almost looked like he was expecting it which surprised me a lot. I mean, Chiron has been alive for awhile, like he always says "history always repeats itself" so I guess he made that up from experience. Like last summer we tried to through him a birthday party and we really out did our selfs. We got a lot of his fellow party ponies to come and made a huge life size cake of him and he just said, "Wow, I have seen that before. "And I heard him mumble, "things are always better the first time" but I didn't tell anyone about that comment.**

** Annabeth and I got to the Big House porch at the same time. Chiron was sitting in wheelchair form with a blanket spread across his lap. I have been at camp for four years and it is still kind of hard to believe that a huge horse butt could fit under there.**

** Chiron said, "Good morning, everyone. How are we?" He looked at us. We were tiered, worried, and couldn't have looked to good. Quickly he said, "Any way, Annabeth, can you explain this vision you had?"**

** She said, "It was the worst thing I have ever seen and thats saying a lot." I knew she was thinking about all the bad memories with terrifying things we have seen in the past.**

** Chiron continued, "I need to think of the right strategy here. I need you to tell me all of it."**

** Annabeth didn't look happy about talking but went on, "There was a huge monster, much larger than anything I have ever seen. It had eyes the color of a piercing silver knife almost digging into your soul. Its body was formed of rocks and what seemed like red molten lava to seal the cracks. I feel like it is familiar but I also know that this monster is beyond what we can take or that I have ever seen. It looked so powerful, that the Gods might run from it."**

** I interrupted by saying, "Any ideas, Chiron."**

** CHiron replied, "Why yes. I have many but I think I know. It might scare you both. By a matter of fact, it will scare you both. But I do have one question, my dearest girl. Did our Fleece seam to pop up any where in this thought?"**

** Annabeth answered, "I was planning to leave this part out because **_**some of us **_**won't take it seriously," she looked at me, "this monster was wearing the fleece as a jacket."**

** I started to crack up but telling by the look on Chiron's face, she was serious. **

** She gave me a look saying **_**grow up**_**. Sometimes Annabeth acted like we weren't a couple but just some friends who got into stupid fights a lot. We do but thats not the point. Well, I guess it wouldn't work if we didn't act that way so I guess it was fine with me.**

** Chiron said, "expected this sadly. I am afraid I know what this beast is."**

** Me and Annabeth looked at him to continue. She looked like she had just found out with her and Chiron's secret language they communicate with when I'm around. **

** Chiron inhaled air and said, "I am afraid we have a problem. Its Typhon."**


End file.
